


The Small and Secret Things

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Life in a Grain of Sand, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: "[Yavanna] is the lover of all things that grow in the earth, and all their countless forms she holds in her mind, from the trees like towers in forests long ago to the moss upon stones or the small and secret things in the mould." ~ Valaquenta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Wandering in Middle-Earth





	The Small and Secret Things

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity checking.
> 
> Written for the Silmarillion Writers Guild New Years Resolution challenge, Love Actually, found [here.](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4277)

* * *

Oh there is life in leaves that fall,  
In frost-rimed feathers, frozen stones,  
In time-burnt buds and trampled turves  
In motes minute and passing strange —

Some at home in Ulmo’s realm,  
Others deep in Aulë’s earth,  
And high in Manwë’s moving air:  
Iron snails and tardigrades,  
Oomycetes and rotifers and mites

And O their Lady loves them, large and small  
In solitaire and aggregate, rooted, restless, drifting free  
All her Working, heart and hand, shaped to multiply  
And make no barren place but gardens fair and wild  
Be they ice or fire, drowned or drouth, dark or ever-bright  
Born in the circles of the world: Olvar, kelvar, of Eá.

* * *


End file.
